


Plausible Theory

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angry Mulder, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Bondage, Loss of Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: Season 6ish. Diana! Mulder and Scully are at odds because of Diana. They haven't discussed their feelings for each other and both are in edge.Angry Mulder!Chapter 2: AngstChapter 3: Smut, NC-17Chapter 4: Control, light bondage, NC-17Chapter 5: Light smut, Heavy AngstChapter 6: Angst and fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn it Scully, I know you saw it. You can’t just sit there and say for the hundredth time that you’re not sure what you saw or it was swamp gas or some other bullshit! I’m sick of this Scully. You say you trust me but you won’t trust me with what you really see. Your report will say, as always, Mulder is crazy, no scientific basis or plausible theory. I’m tired of looking like an idiot, I’m through. We’re through.” 

  
Mulder throws the car in park in front of the motel and jumps out slamming the car door behind him. 

  
Scully sits in the passenger seat staring out the window at Mulder as he storms down the sidewalk to his room. The slamming of his motel door makes her jump. He is usually more open to her skepticism but today is obviously not that day. She sits in the car and runs through the case, as it were. 

  
The usual too big footprints, too fake trace hair and a Mulder that believes anything a backwoods, I had 17 beers before I saw it, Texan has to say.

Scully gets out if the car and locks the doors. She makes her way to her room but still feels unnerved by Mulder’s reaction. He can’t really think that hairy Halloween costume was actually a Bigfoot, so what gives.

  
She sits on the edge of her bed before she decides that not talking is not working and she heads for his room. 

  
She knocks on his door but no answer. “Mulder, I know you are in there! Open the door!” 

  
Just as she is about to knock again, Mulder pulls the door open. He is bare chested and his jeans are hanging on his hips, unbuttoned. 

  
Scully is suddenly speechless. She has seen Mulder with less clothes before but this Mulder is dark and dangerous. His eyes are almost black and his jaw set. 

  
“What do you want Scully, come to gloat, rub my nose in your ‘fake…’ 

  
“What… I just didn’t see what you did. It was a hoax,” … 

  
He reaches towards her and she flinches. Mulder continues and moves his arm around her to close the door. He spins away from her and walks to the center of the room. He speaks without looking at her. “What do you want, Scully? I think I made myself clear. I’m not fucking doing this anymore!”

  
“What the hell does that mean. You’re quitting the X-Files? Just like that, one fake Bigfoot and you’re done!” 

  
He steps closer, closer than he has been in months and looks down at her. “No Scully, I’m not done with the X-Files. I’m done with this.” He gestures in the space between them. “I’m done with you and your science and your skepticism. I am FUCKING done. I don’t need to be second guessed for the rest of my goddamn life!” 

  
Mulder’s face is flushed and his fists are clinched. He is so close to her now his ragged breaths are blowing her hair. 

  
Scully isn’t sure what to say, it’s like the floor will open up any second and drop her into the abyss. She feels tears pricking her eyes and she starts to inch backwards. 

  
For the moment, her anger is gone. She tries to look in his eyes but all she finds is vacant rage. She steps back further, suddenly afraid of the man in front of her. 

  
With her next step, the heel of her shoe catches on the carpet and she stumbles backwards. On instinct, Mulder reaches out and grabs her arm to keep her upright. 

  
Scully jerks away from his touch, stumbles and spins towards the door with Mulder right behind her. He pushes his forearm along her shoulder blades and crushes her body against the door. 

  
He grabs her right arm much like he would a suspect and presses his knee between her legs. She is stunned by the force of his movements but settles herself quickly. 

  
With her face pressed against the door, she grunts, “Is this how it was with her? Did she like it rough? Is this why you want me gone so you can have your precious Diana?” 

  
Mulder presses her against the door harder and breaths in her ear, “Is that what you think I want?” He releases her arm and slides his hand down to the hem of her skirt. “You think after all we’ve been through, I would turn my back on you for Diana?” 

  
Scully pushes against the wood and tries to gain some leverage. “Really, Mulder?” She huffs. “You trust her, you’ve fucked her and..” Scully brings her foot up to catch the back of Mulder’s knee. Mulder moves out of reach and slips his hand under her skirt. 

  
His hand slides along the inside of her thigh, catching on her nylons. “Yes, Mulder. I think …” she turns her hips to angle away from his hand. “I think you have wanted me gone since she happened back into your life. Tell me Mulder” she grunts. “How long did it take before… Umph ….she had you in her bed?” 

  
Mulder’s hand stops just shy of her crotch. “Not long Scully, she was easy to convince.” He pushes his pelvis against her back and she shutters at the feel of his erection. “She wanted me and showed me how much. No two steps forward and one step back. 

  
He rocks his hips into her again and Scully whimpers. She pushes back but he is too strong. “Mulder, please!” She begs. As she fights against his hold. “That’s right Scully, fight me. You always do.” He huffs as he pulls his hand from under her skirt and drags the material up past her hips. 

  
“You know Scully, I didn’t even have to tell her I loved her…” He runs his fingers under the edge of her nylons at her hip and pulls. “She didn’t need such a declaration. All she needed was me inside her.” 

  
Mulder rips the fabric free from her body and slides his hand around to her stomach. Palm flat on her abdomen, he pulls her tight to his body causing Scully’s arms to reach for the door to keep from falling forward. He dick is pressed against her ass and he slips his fingers into her panties. Scully is slowly losing her ability to fight.  

  
“Mulder.” She pants. “Please, not like this.” His fingers inch lower, brushing along her slick folds. “Shit, Scully. Your fucking drenched!”

  
“Mulder, let me go.” Her tone brings Mulder back to himself.

Scully slumps against the door and Mulder pulls his hand from her warmth. 

  
The loss of contact causes her knees to give out and she slides the rest of the way to the floor. Her skirt is bunched around her hips, her face in her hands and her shoulders quaking with sobs. 

  
Mulder stands over her looking down at her tiny form. “Fucking hell, Scully. What have I done.” He squats beside her and runs his hands over her back. “God, Scully. I’m so sorry. I never wanted this… I mean never like this.” 

  
Scully swats his hand away and stands on shaky legs. She sucks in a breath and reaches for his hand. 

  
She slides her fingers through his and brings them to her lips. She runs her tongue along the pads of his fingers, tasting herself on his skin. Scully slips his index finger past her lips and cleans it with her tongue. 

  
Mulder shudders and lets out a sigh. “Scully, I never meant to hurt you. I …lov…” He is cut off by the cool air on his finger as it drops from her mouth. 

  
She opens the door and steps outside.

  
Scully turns and looks him in the eye before saying, “Really, Mulder? I find no scientific basis or plausible theory for that statement.”


	2. Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Plausible Theory. Angry Mulder crosses the line and Scully walks out. This is what happens after their fight. PS: there will be a NC-17 part three.

Mulder sat on the floor against the door. He heard Sully enter her room and knew their adjoining door was unlocked but didn’t budge. What was the point, he crossed a line and he would be lucky is she didn’t report him once they got back to DC. Her TV was on and he listened to the mumbling as he held his head in his hands. He sobbed, the door cold against his bare skin. It didn't matter, nothing mattered without her. 

Mulder could hear cars coming and going from the parking lot and figured he needed to at least lay down for a while, the trip home tomorrow was going to be horrible at best and he should try to get some rest. 

He dosed off around 5 am and jolted awake when his alarm went off at 6:30. He sat up and listened for noises coming from Scully's room. It was quiet, save the TV and he moved to shower and pack his bag. 

Mulder dresses and slings his packed bag over his shoulder as he makes his way to Scully's room. Once there he rests is head against the door and sucks in a breath trying to summon the courage to knock. He huffs out the air in his lungs and knocks lightly, no answer. He raps again and still nothing. He turns towards the parking lot and sees their rental car where he parked it last night. He heads to the office to check out, figuring she will be in the car once he gets back. 

The desk clerk takes Mulder’s room key without comment and hands him the receipt. Mulder turns to leave and the clerk stops him. “Mr. Mulder, do you want her receipt too?” Mulder turns back and asks, “She checked out? When?” The clerk shifts nervously and says, “ Last night, I guess. I wasn't on duty. Its just here in this envelope.” Mulder takes the envelope and walks out. 

His mind is racing, he reaches for his phone and dials her number on instinct. One ring then and automated message, “The number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service.”

The next four hours are a blur, Mulder somehow made it to the airport, back to DC and now to his apartment. …. No messages, not that he was expecting one. Being the selfish bastard that he is, he knows come Monday she won't be able to avoid seeing him. If he can just see her, talk to her for a second. He can make her understand that Diana means nothing to him, at least not the way Scully thinks.

He hasn't slept, he has called both her numbers a hundred times hoping that this is the time she'll answer but to no avail. He has dressed in his best suit, the one she always comments on, shaved and made sure his hair was tamed. 

He slowed as he stepped off the elevator and shuffled his way to his office door. His heart leaps at the sight of the door slightly ajar. 

“Thank God, Scully. I just want to apologize...” His words catch in his throat. The office is devoid of Scully in every since of the word. Her 'area' is clear of her laptop, folders and notebooks. The pictures and clippings she had collected over the years are gone and the only reminder that she was ever here is a paperweight he bought her at the airport in St Louis, Missouri that reads 'Show Me'. He laughed when he saw it and told her. “Look Scully, isn’t this funny. Missouri's motto is The Show Me State, maybe whoever came up with it works with someone as skeptical as you!”

Mulder groans and sits heavily in his chair. His head is on the desk when he hears heels clicking on the tile in the hall. His heart starts to pound and he looks up expectantly only to see Diana coming through the door. He lowers his head back down, hoping she will just leave or disappear again or anything that makes her not be here right now.

“Agent Mulder?” she purrs. “Are you ill?”

He doesn't answer and she comes to sit on the edge of his desk, close to his bent elbow. She is about to touch his forehead when the phone rings. 

Mulder doesn’t move and Diana asks, “Do you want me to answer that?” 

“No just leave, please.” he snaps. 

The phone stops ringing and Diana touches his shoulder, “Fox, are you unwell. Do you need a doctor?” What Mulder does not see is the smirk that plays across her lips at the word doctor. 

Mulder remains still but Diana moves to run her hand through his hair. Neither noticed someone approaching until Scully made the doorway and she sucks in a breath at the sight before her. 

Both Mulder and Diana look up to find Scully wide-eyed. “Umm.. I'm sorry, I...I called. I didn't know... I... Agent Fowley, Agent Mulder,” Scully gathers herself. “I forgot a reference book... well, I.. you're busy..” 

Mulder jumps up. “Scully, thank God. Please lets go somewhere. Let me..”

“Fox, I thought you and I were going to lunch?” Diana lies. 

Mulder is making his way around Diana and across the office but Scully is too quick and before he can reach her, she's gone. Mulder slumps against the door frame and sighs, “Diana, please leave and close the door behind you.” 

He heads upstairs to the bullpen where Scully's actual desk is located. As he makes the corner, the snickers and whispers are not lost on him. He knows what they are saying. “Mr. and Mrs. Spooky have broken up.” and “Good, now I have a shot at the 'Ice Queen'.”

Mulder leaves the bullpen and runs into AD Skinner in the hallway. 

“Agent Mulder? I was just coming to see you.” 

“Why, Sir” 

“Well, I hate to pry but is Agent Scully...I'm not sure how to ask this...Is she ..sick, again?”

“No, Sir. I don't think so. Why do you ask?” 

“Well she asked for a week off. That's not like her. Wait, you didn't know?” 

“Sir, this may come as a surprise but I’m somewhat of an ass.” Mulder chuckles at the understatement and pats his boss on the shoulder. “I'm sure she's fine, except for having a me as a partner.”

Mulder calls Scully's phones again but they are still disconnected. He sits in his car in the parking garage and thinks of what he can do to just talk to her, say he's sorry and if nothing else say his goodbyes. 

He pulls out of the lot and heads to her apartment. He stands at her door and holds his breath before he knocks lightly. He leans his ear to the door hoping for any sound but here is nothing, He taps again, still no sound. He can't leave, he has to know. Are there boxes stacked on the other side of the door? Are the movers coming in the morning? 

He takes her key and slips it in the lock. He prays to Scully's God as he opens the door to find anything but Scully's life, his life packed away. The apartment is quiet and there is no sign of boxes. He closes the door and makes his way to the kitchen, as always everything is in order. He walks through the living room to the bedroom and finds the door open halfway. His breath catches at the sight of her body curled up on the bed. He will never understand how something so small can take up so much of his heart and his life. 

Mulder steps into the bedroom and whispers her name, trying not to startle her. “Scully, its me..” She doesn’t move and Mulder starts to panic. He moves to the bed and sits on the end by her feet. 

Sleepily, Scully turns towards the movement and sits up at the sight of Mulder in her room. 

“Why are you here? I think you made your wishes known the other night.” She lays back down and curls back in on herself. She has lost the will to fight and just wants this to end. 

Mulder looks back at her and decides now is the time to come clean with everything, what does he have to lose. He is looking down at the floor as he starts talking. 

“Scully, I want to say something and I don't want you to think you need to respond. I love you, I know I've said it in the past and not under the best of conditions but I do. Its funny because I love you as my partner, as my best friend but what I didn't expect was to fall in love with you. That's the funny part, it happened so quickly and easily that I was taken aback by the force of my feelings. If I lost you, Scully, it would be like I was losing part of myself, part of my soul.” 

He looks up to see she hasn't moved. He sighs, stands and walks to the bedroom door. “Scully, I love you and only you. I don't want anyone else in my heart, in my office or in my bed.” 

Mulder walks through the apartment and pulls his keys from his pocket. He takes Scully's off his keyring and places it on the side table by the door. He runs his finger over the cool metal before looking back in the direction of Scully's bedroom and sees just the empty doorway, fitting he thinks. 

Mulder opens the front door and hears his name, soft and quite. Tears fill is eyes at the thought of his own mind playing such a cruel trick on him but he hears it again, this time a little louder. 

“Mulder, wait.” He turns to find Scully coming towards him. Her face a mirror image of his own; tear streaked, red swollen eyes and a look of utter despair. 

“Scully,..” His words are cut off by her arms wrapping around his waist. The force of her touch makes his head light. He sways on his feet and she pulls him tighter. “Scully..” his words are muffled in her hair. “I'm so sorry about the other night. I have no excuse for my actions. All I can do is ask your forgiveness.” 

Her voice is equally muffled by his chest as she shushes him. “I don't want to talk about that, I want to know if what you said just now is the truth not just some ploy to keep me from leaving.” 

He pulls her closer, “Scully, no. I meant, I mean every word. I love you. I'm in love with you and no one means more to me than you.” 

Scully looks into his eyes and sees he is telling the truth. She breathes deep for the first time in days. “Mulder, I love you too. I just didn't know how to tell you because I was afraid of losing what we have. I guess it took Diana coming back for me to see what I could lose and by that point my pride got in the way. I'm headstrong and stubborn if you hadn’t noticed.” 

Tears pour from Mulder's eyes as a chuckle rumbles in his chest. “That must two of the few quirks I didn't know about you, Scully.” 

She laughs too and leans up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Scully untangles herself from him and heads back to the bedroom “Mulder, lock the door' please.” 

Mulder freezes. “Umm, Scully...” His panic face is showing and Scully giggles and says as she makes the bedroom door.

“From the inside, Mulder.”


	3. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully come to terms with their feeling for each other. Some sexy time ensues. NC-17

Mulder locked the door and turned for the bedroom. He paused partway there to compose himself. He wasn't sure of exactly what Scully had planned but anything that involved her and her bedroom would probably be his undoing. 

He suddenly felt like some pervert for all of the times he dreamt of how this exact scenario would play out and all of the things he did to her in those dreams. 

He enters the bedroom and Scully is in the bathroom, the door ajar. He closes the door and sits on the edge of the bed. How could someone with his vast knowledge of porn not come up with some great line to make this not awkward. 

Scully comes out of the bathroom in a silky robe. Her legs are bare, so no pajama bottoms, 'Good Lord' Mulder thinks to himself as he watches her put her laundry in the dirty clothes hamper. 

Scully is trying to not make eye contact, just watching Mulder out of the corner of her eye. When they were in the hotel room two days ago she learned a side of Mulder that she didn't know existed. He was a sexual man. It sounds strange but even with all his innuendo, the tapes that weren’t his and his constant evasion of her personal space she never saw that raw sexual side of him. She had hoped it was there once she started having unpartnerly feelings for him but being in its presence was something altogether different. 

She turned towards him and a smile came to her lips. Mulder looks like a 14 year old boy that is about to play 'Spin-the-Bottle' with the head cheerleader. She comes to stand in front of him and touches his arm. 

“Mulder?” she asks “Do you want to just go to sleep? I don't want to pressure you. I didn't ask you to stay for, well..” Now her heart is racing like it was when Ryan Sampson asked her to the Senior Prom. “I mean, we can wait, if you want.” 

Mulder takes her hand and brings it to his lips. “Scully, this may sound crass but you have known me for a long time and if I have made it this far without objection... then, I would really like to continue. You never know when I will be an ass again and lose my chance forever.” He looks up into her eyes and his smile is all the reassurance she needs. 

“How about you shower and I’ll get us a beer, okay?” 

“Okay” 

Mulder retreats to the shower and once done he heads to his drawer in her dresser and pauses at the irony. He has had a drawer in her dresser for years and she his but neither thought that was strange or unusual for two people that are 'just friends' to share something so intimate. 

He dons a clean pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt just as Scully comes back in the room and turns off the overhead light. She sits the beers on her nightstand and turns on the lamp.“Mulder, in case I forget to tell you later. This was the best night of my life.” 

Mulder reaches up and cups the back of her head. He pulls her towards him and Scully braces herself with her hand on his chest. Their lips meet in the lightest kiss either can remember. 

Scully pushes back slightly, “Mulder, don't be afraid. Please.” 

With that Mulder pulls her to his body, crushing her lips with his. He kissing her with such force that Scully see stars. She returns his kiss with the same fervor, her tongue slipping past his in a slow intimate dance. Mulder breaks the kiss to catch his breath and pulls Scully's head back to look into her eyes. They are wet with unshed tears and he knows his looks the same. 

“I love you, Scully. For so, so long.” He sits on the end of the bed and pulls her between his legs. His erection is already straining against his boxers and he struggles to slow his breaths. 

Scully slides her hands down his sides and slips her fingers under the edge of his shirt. She leans in and kisses him lightly as she inches his shirt up and over his head. Mulder puts his hands on her hips and grins at the look of wonder on her face as she studies the dips and valleys of his chest and skims her nails over is tight nipples. 

Mulder sucks in a sharp breath at the contact, suddenly remembering how goods it feels to have someone else in charge of your pleasure. His hands move to her robe and untie the sash. Scully's tiny body is covered in an even tinier set of black lace lingerie. 

“Christ Scully, you're so beautiful.” 

Scully ducks her head an blushes at his compliment. Mulder looks over her shoulder and realizes her dressing mirror is in front of him against the wall. 

“Scully, turn around.” She looks up and he cups her face, kissing her soundly. “I never want you to doubt how I see you, just how prefect you are to me, so turn around so I can show you.” 

Scully turns, Mulder's hands on her bare hips and freezes at her reflection in the mirror. 

“Mulder, please. She says as she tries to turn back to him. 

Mulder holds her in place.“Scully, trust me.” He scoots closer to the edge of the bed and runs his hands up and down her arms. He rests his chin on her shoulder, catching her eye in the mirror's reflection. 

“You see Scully, I have always found your mind beautiful. It has the ability to process the most complex problems and find a solution. Its ability to suppress your urge to kill me is also a benefit.” He jokes. 

This makes Scully relax a little. “Your heart Scully is so kind. I will never understand how something so big can be housed in someone your size. Look at your eyes Scully. I could lose myself in their deeps. I always now how you feel regardless of what your words say.” Mulder has moved his hands to her hips and is steadily circling his thumbs into the dimples on her lower back. 

She looks at him in the mirror and he tilts his head to rest next to her temple. 

“God Scully”.... His hands leave her hips to skim up her sides and she shivers. He pulls her closer between his legs and his hands reach the underside of her breasts. 

Scully lets out a huff at the contact and drops her head. She realizes what he is about to do and her earlier embarrassment returns. 

“No, No Scully, don't look away.” He chides. She is trembling and he kisses her check and runs his tongue along her ear, never breaking eye contact. His hands cup her breasts and on instinct she arches her back. 

“Mulder.” She breathes. He runs his thumbs over her nipples and they strain against the fabric. 

“Look how perfect your breasts fit in my hands.” He moves to unclasp her bra and she stiffens. 

“Shh, its just me.” He releases the clasp and slips the material over her shoulders and down her arms. He pulls the bra away and lets it fall to the ground. 

“Scully look how your skin contrasts with the color of your nipples.” He brushes his thumb over the left one and watches it pucker in the glass's reflection. 

“This nipple,” he begins, “is dark coral against the porcelain of your skin. It makes my mouth water. I always wished you're body looked like this under your strict suits and doctor scrubs but Scully the real thing is so much better.” He continues to pinch her nipple as she twists her hips in an effort to release some of the pressure building in her core. Looking at her like this, Mulder is sure he won't last until the naked part but is determined to to make his point. 

He slides his free hand up to her throat and pulls her chin so her lips meet his. He kisses her slow and easy, his tongue sliding along her parched lips and into her mouth to caress her tongue. She moans and tries to turn into his body but he stops her with a hand on her hip. 

“Not yet, I'm not finished.” He returns them to their previous position and runs his hand along her waist to rest just above the line of her panties. Her skin quivers and he slips his hand lower and gauges her reaction in the reflection. “Scully if I told you how many times I dreamt of this moment, of being here with you about to make love to you; I'm sure you would think I was a creep but Scully you have been the object of my desires for so long its just second nature to me now. 

“Oh, Mulder. I have been so afraid of this, of me and you.. she ducks her head again.“

“Scully look up, you don't want to miss this.” Mulder slips his fingers under the waist of her panties and pulls them down her legs to her knees. 

Scully steps out of them and in a moment of bravado she meets his eyes in the mirror. Mulder takes in her reflection and tries to memorize this exact second in time. He places his hand just above her curls and pulls her back the last inch into the vee of his thighs. His boxers do little to hide his desire for her and she jumps slightly at the feeling. 

“Damn, Scully. I hope I can hold out. You are so fucking sexy.” He pushes her forward, away from his body and stands behind her. He removes his underwear and sits back down on the bed. He pulls her close and kisses her neck. 

Clearing his throat, he continues with his observation. His erection is pressed along her spine as he whispers in her ear. 

“This color,” he runs his fingers through the soft hair at her sex, “is just as I imagined. Just a bit lighter than what I see everyday.” His slips his fingers lower and Scully raises higher on her tiptoes, the lower his fingers move. He cups her and kisses the curve of her neck before locking his gaze with hers in the mirror. 

“Scully, I always dreamed you would be wet for me,” his finger slides between her folds. “Shit, Scully.” He continues until her reaches her clit, circling lightly. 

“Fucking, hell. I was right.” Scully bucks her hips to gain more contact. 

“Mulder, don't stop.” Mulder pulls his fingers from her wet folds and Scully cries out. 

“Noo!” 

He places his hands on her hips and pulls her onto his lap. Her thighs draped over his, her glistening pussy exposed to the mirror. 

“That's it Scully, did I do this to you? Did I make you wet like this? This is what I hoped to for, you aroused because of me”. Mulder runs his finger along her opening and stops again to circle her clit. Scully rocks her hips into his hand. “Look in the mirror Scully, watch me make you come.” He runs his finger along her swollen lips and slows at her opening. 

He watches in the mirror as his finger dips inside. Scully is fixed on the image in front of her, as well. His finger slides in and out of her body and he can feel her muscles shaking with effort. Mulder slides his wet finger out and up to her bundle of nerves, Scully arches her back causing her ass to press harder against his dick. Mulder grunts and drips two fingers into her body. He watches his fingers move in and out of her dripping pussy and has to close his eyes. 

“God, Scully I need to be inside you. I need to feel you around me.” 

Scully, ever the good sport, says “Scoot back a little.” 

Mulder moves until the backs of his knees are touching the bed and Scully raises up to shift back onto his lap. She brings her knees up on the bed to rest on either side of his thighs and reaches between her legs to grasp his cock. Mulder starts and then relaxes into her touch. She braces one hand his knee and guides him home with the other. Just as she slips the head of his cock past her swollen lips, she looks towards the mirror. “Mulder, look up. You don't want to miss this.”

He sits up a littler higher and catches their reflection in the mirror. She holds his gaze as she sinks down on him for the first time. For all the scenes he has seen on those tapes this is by far the most erotic. Mulder has to look away in an effort to stave off his orgasm. 

She reaches the hilt and stretches her arm up to cup the back of his neck for leverage. Scully begins to rock in a steady rhythm. The sensations are like nothing she has felt before and she raises higher and sinks deeper on each stroke. Mulder's brow is covered in sweat and his thighs are shaking. He reaches up and runs his palm over her nipple, stopping to pinch and roll her flesh between his fingers. 

Scully moans and increases the angle of he hips. Mulder takes the hint and brings his other hand back to her folds and spreads his fingers to slide along each side of his dick as she rides him. He coats his fingers and slides them back together over her bundle over nerves. Scully cries outs and bucks forward, losing her rhythm. 

Mulder continues his motion and pinches her nipple harder. “That's it Scully, you going to come for me?” Her hips rock frantically and Mulder can feel her swell around him. 

“Open your eyes Scully, look how beautiful you are.” With a final circle of his fingers, Scully's orgasm rips through her and Mulder has to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her on his lap. 

She is trembling and spasming around is cock when she realizes his is still rock hard inside of her. “Mulder, you didn't?...” 

“Not yet, I was too busy watching you. God, Scully that was magnificent.” 

Scully gingerly moves from his lap and rest on she knees facing him. His cock is thick, wet and standing proud against his stomach. She leans down and runs her tongue along it length. 

“Fucking hell, Scully...I don't think I can take that right now.” 

“Shh, Mulder. I'm a doctor, remember. She reaches down and applies just the right amount of pressure to the base of his cock and Mulder relaxes a little. Holding that spot, Scully rolls her tongue around the head and slips him into her mouth. She licks and cleans her arousal off him, slowly bobbing up and down his length. 

Mulder watches with rapt fascination and the sight in the mirror, her hair tickling his thighs. She releases is dick with a pop and raises up to kiss his lips. The familiar pressure is back since she removed her hand and he needs to be back inside her right now. 

He wraps and arm around her and lowers her to the bed. Her thighs are resting on his and he moves closer to her body. He spreads her legs and runs his thumb from the bottom of her opening to her clit. 

Scully raises her hips with his motions and he repeats it. On the next pass he stops at her opening and pushes his thumb inside. 

“Aww, Mulder.” She reaches for his body in an effort to bring him closer. 

He removes his finger and runs in along this length. Raising up on his knees, his positions himself against her entrance and rocks slightly. 

“Mulder, please. I need you inside me!” 

Mulder grabs the back of her knees and pulls her legs back even with her chest and enters her in one long stoke. They moan in unison as Mulder starts to pound into her body.

”Scully, I have never... God you're so tight. I'm not going to last, baby.” He leans back and releases one of her legs, bringing the other over his shoulder. 

The new angle causes a warmth to spread across her pelvis. “Yes, Mulder, right there.” Scully begs.

Mulder brushes his thumb over her clit just as he tumbles over the edge taking Scully right behind him. He doesn’t know how long they lay there, a pile of tangled limbs with is semi-hard cock still inside her but his skin is starting to cool and he can fill goosebumps raise on his skin. Without a word he pulls her close and kisses her soundly.

“Wow, Scully.” 

“Yes, that was wow, alright.” Scully says as she shifts to get me comfortable. 

Mulder buries his face in the curve of her neck and brushes his lips against her skin. Scully is steadily stroking his hair and whispers in his ear. “Did you call me baby?” 

“Umm...yeah. I ..” 

“Don't worry Mulder, after a few well timed babies, I'm usually a push over.” 

“Is that all it takes, Scully. If I had only know all these years.”

Mulder looks up to see her smiling a full watt smile that he rarely gets to see. He rolls on top of her, never slipping from her body. Her giggle makes his dick stir inside her and she groans. 

“Mulder.” She breaths as she pulls him down for a kiss. Mulder rocks his hips but breaks the kiss to look in her eyes. 

Scully sees the emotions playing across his face and swallows past the lump in her throat. “I love you, Mulder”

“I love you too, Scully.” Now lets test that baby calling theory of yours”


	4. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder wants to conduct an experiment .  
> Consensual sex with light bondage. Mulder in control  
> NC-17

It had been several months since Mulder and Scully had marked the change in their relationship. They had settled into a routine of spending most nights of the week at Scully's apartment and a couple at Mulder's. It was working for them and Scully seemed content with the arrangement, so that was a bonus as Mulder saw it. 

Mulder likes Scully's place better for the most part, it is light spacious and smelled like Scully. His place is dark, broody and for lack of a better description never lost the bachelor feel. 

Along with their living arrangements, Mulder starts to see a pattern in Scully's 'intimate' behavior. What he starts to notice is the difference in Scully depending on where they sleep. In Georgetown, he sees sensual Scully, sexy Scully but once they enter his apartment she is altogether different. She turns into what his mind calls naughty Dana, dirty Dana. 

He was so caught up in their newness of their romantic relationship that he didn't realize it at first but there is certainly something different depending on their location. At Scully's, she usually wears sweats or some some other casual clothes. She surprises him on occasion with sexy lingerie but rarely sleeps in the nude. They get carried away on the couch or in the kitchen but always make it to the bedroom before things progress to far. The sex is sensual, passionate and what he would call love making. 

The Scully that stays at his place is brash and bold. She goes from tailored suits to his t-shirts and panties. She definitely sleeps naked and what they do in his apartment could only be called fucking. And fuck they do, on the dining table, the kitchen counter and his couch, repeatedly. He is beginning to think she has some kind of fetish about his sofa and how can he forget the best blow job of his life pinned against the inside on his front door. He doesn't want to profile her but he was starting to wonder what brings about this obvious wild side. 

The most interesting part is her need to have him take control of her pleasure. At her apartment there is a fairly even split of the pleasure duties, both working the other into a frenzy but behind his door she wants it harder, faster and on the closest surface. Mulder decides to play Scully and plans an experiment to see if the acknowledgment of him taking control away from her dampens her desires or if it will drive her crazy. 

Scully was at Quantico so he suggested staying at his place tonight so her trip home in Friday night traffic would be shorter. He orders takeout and changes the sheets. He puts out a few candles and showers, then picks up a little but doesn't over do it. 

Mulder heads to his closet and pulls out several of his most gaudy ties, the ones he knows she despises. He tucked them under the bed pillows and goes to wait for Scully in the living room. Mulder hears her unlocking the door, sits up a little straighter and adjusts his pants which suddenly start to get tight. 

Scully opens the door and calls out “Mulder, I'm home!” Her back is to the living area as she takes off her shoes, hangs up her jacket and put her bag and keys on the side table. 

Mulder, in bare feet, makes his way behind her without her noticing. Before she can turn, Mulder is on her pinning her against the wall. 

“Mul...” is all she has time to get out before the weight of his body forces the air out of her lungs. 

Mulder flashes to the motel room and squeezes his eyes shut before asking her, “Scully, he breathes in her ear, is this okay? Do you want me to stop?” 

Her breath is coming in short pants and he can feel her trembling. 

“Its okay, I'm okay with this Mulder. I trust you.” 

Mulder swallows and presses his pelvis into her so she can feel his desire for her. “You say stop, we stop. Okay?” 

Scully nods and moves her hands to brace herself against the wall, assuming that Mulder plans to take her here.

Mulder runs his hands up her arms and stops at her wrists. He whispers in her ear, “Hold on Scully, you're in for a ride you will never forget.” 

Her grabs her wrists and pulls her hands behind her back. Mulder pushes her chest into the wall and shifts her wrists so he can hold both in one hand. Scully fights against his hold and Mulder squeezes harder. Scully cries out and Mulder uses his free hand to cover her mouth. 

“That's it Scully, scream all you want. No one can hear you.” 

“I love you in scrubs, Scully. Have I ever told you that? So hot. I can just image all those morgue geeks and lab rats sniffing around you, wondering if they have a chance.” 

Mulder runs his tongue up her neck to nip her earlobe. “ Have you told them you're off the market or do you like to tease them, Scully?” 

He rocks his hips against her ass and she whimpers. “ So no, then. Well maybe I need to let them know you have all the dick you can handle, at home.” 

This time Mulder removes his hand from her mouth and slides it down her body and under her scrub top. Scully pushes back as best she can and tries to twist away. 

“No, no Baby. Not yet.” He cups her breast over her sensible bra and pinches her nipple. Scully grunts and tilts her hips back into his. 

“Oh, there's my naughty Dana.” Scully gasps at his words and Mulder pulls her away from the wall and pushes her in front of him towards the bedroom. 

“Wait! What are you doing? Where are we going?” She questions as he pushes her along. 

Mulder can hear the desperation in her voice. “You don't want me to spoil the surprise, do you Dana?”

Scully's legs wobble at his use of 'Dana'. There is something in the way he says it that makes her heart pound and clit throb. 

Mulder stops at the foot of the bed and releases her wrists. He adjusts his pants so he can sit more comfortably and sits in the wooden chair in the corner. Scully stands at the edge of the bed and looks at the floor, her chest heaving. She stands there, knowing Mulder is watching her for what seems like hours. 

Mulder grins at the sight of her inner struggle, she wants this so bad but is deciding if she should just say stop and go home. Mulder thinks she has contemplated long enough and clears his throat. The sound makes Scully jump and Mulder chuckles. “What's the matter baby? You nervous about your surprise?” 

“Please, Mulder.” She whispers to the floor. 

“Please what, Dana? You ready for me to fuck you? Is your pussy wet for me? I think I want you to show me. If you're a good girl, I promise I will fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow.” Scully sucks in a breath and he can see her hands trembling. 

“Take your clothes off, slowly.” 

Scully reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. Mulder shifts on the chair and she reaches behind her back to unhook her bra. Mulder huffs as it slips off her shoulders and exposes her breasts. “You're so sexy Dana, cup your beautiful tits for me.” 

Scully swallows past the lump in her throat. She's not sure if she has ever been this turned on in her life. “Mulder, I...I'm not sure. I mean, I've never done this with someone watching.” Her cheeks are pink and her voice is cracking with emotion. 

Mulder knows this is a ploy, Scully is aroused as she is embarrassed. He stands and walks towards her. She is in her socks so he towers over her. 

“I'm sorry Scully. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, let me help you.” Scully looks up at him and he can see the want in her eyes. “Turn around, Baby.” He prompts. She does as he asks and he bends to whisper in her ear. “I'm going to sit back down and you are going to take your fucking clothes off, slowly, just like I asked. I want to see how wet your pussy is Dana and I don't want to wait one more minute.” 

Mulder kisses her shoulder and backs away to sit in the chair, again. Scully shivers from both his breath and his words in her ear. She hooks her fingers into the waist of her scrubs and starts to lower them past her hips. She hears Mulder's breath quicken as she bends at the waist and pushes her pants past her knees. She is fully aware just how wet she is and knows once she reaches her ankles, he'll know too. 

Mulder's voice is shaky with desire. “That's it, Dana. Step out of your pants but don't stand up.” Scully pushes her socks off as she steps out of her scrubs and places her hands on the bed for support. The air in the room is cool on the damp skin of her thighs and causes goosebumps raise on her body. Mulder stands and removes his shirt and jeans but leaves his boxers on. “Get on the bed.” 

Scully climbs on the bed and lays on her back. Mulder follows and covers her body with his. Scully lets out a sigh as his warm body presses on to hers. Her hands come up to wrap around his neck and she pulls his head down for a kiss. Mulder indulges her for a minute, enjoying the contact. 

Just as Scully starts to relax, Mulder pulls back. Scully chases his mouth but he stays just out of each. Scully looks in is eyes and he sees all of the love and desire he feels reflected back at him. 

“I love you, Mulder.” She breaths running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. She almost had him, he thinks but what he has planned is so much more than this. 

He leans in and whispers “I love you, too” against her lips while he reaches under the pillow to find the hidden ties. He sits up abruptly and catches her hands as they slip off his neck. He pulls them over her head and crosses her wrists. Scully's eyes go wide at the sight of the ties and she tries to turn out from under his weight. He loops a tie around each slender wrist and secures the silk to the slats in the headboard. 

As he expected, lust flashes in her eyes before she starts to fight. Scully pulls against her bonds and huffs. “Damn it, Mulder. Let me loose!” 

He looks at her flushed skin and tight nipples and gently kisses her dry lips. “No Dana, not until you have begged me to fuck you.” 

“I didn't need you to fuck me for the last six years and I don't need you to fuck me now!” She growls.

“Is that so?” Mulder leans down and takes her right nipple in his mouth. He rolls his tongue around the peek and gently sucks it across his teeth. Scully arches her back and Mulder pulls away. “Good thing,” Mulder palms his dick through his underwear “I'm sure I can find someone that wants this.” 

He raises up straight and spreads her legs with his knees. He can see and smell her arousal and licks his lips. Mulder cups his balls before he grips his dick again. He is so hard the motion causes the head to pop out from under the waistband. 

Scully's eyes flash to his exposed skin and Mulder chuckles. “Still not interested, Dana?” He lowers his underwear to reveal his cock for her perusal as he stokes it root to tip then leans down again to take a nipple in his mouth again. He rolls the nipple and licks the underside of her breast. Scully's skin is moist and Mulder runs his tongue up between her breasts and nips her collarbone. Scully struggles against his ties and raises her hips in an effort to gain contact with his body. Mulder continues his path and sucks on the spot just behind her ear. Scully shutters and he thinks he's got her. 

“Your skin tastes so good, Dana. Don't you want me to taste all of you? Run my tongue down your body and taste your most secret places? The places you save for me and only me.” He sinks his teeth into the skin on her neck and she yelps.” Your body is mine, isn't it Dana?” He dips his hips and the head of his dick brushes her stomach. 

Scully cries out. “Mulder!” 

“Yes Baby, I'm right here. You didn't answer me.” He kisses where his just bit her. “Your beautiful body belongs to me doesn't Dana. Don't you want me to fuck you, now?” 

Scully pulls harder and groans in frustration. “ Mulder, untie me or I will never let you fuck me again!” 

Its like she didn't make a sound. Mulder inches down her body, careful not to touch her with anything but his warm breath and lips. He kisses her shoulder and huffs out a puff of air over the nipple he sucked on a minute ago. 

Scully is trembling in an effort to not show she is being effected by his actions. He continues lower lightly brushing her ribs with his bottom lip. Scully slides her feet up to rest flat on the mattress and Mulder takes the hint. He settles on his stomach, between her thighs and blows air on her glistening skin. 

Scully shivers and raises her head trying to see what he is going to do next. He leans in and licks the crease of her left leg before doing the same to the right. Her hips lift up trying to get his mouth to stop where she knows they both want it to be. Mulder pulls back at her motions and sits up. 

“Goddamn it, Mulder. Stop fucking teasing me! I know you want to fuck me, so do it already.”

Mulder loves this side of Scully. She rarely lets her guard down about anything and this passionate side is always his undoing but not tonight. He plans on taking this as far as she will let him go.

“Is that so, Dana? In that case, turn over and get on your knees.” 

“You'll have to untie me, Mulder” Her voice is calm and composed, like she just found the flaw in his plan. 

“No, no Sweetheart.” He crawls up her body to hover over her. He lowers his face level with her and looks in hers eyes. A smirk plays across his lips before he speaks. “Why do you think I crossed your wrists, first?” 

“Now be a good girl, turn over and ...” He captures her lips under his and pushes his tongue into her mouth. Scully opens her mouth willingly glad to have him touching her. Mulder pulls away and moves off her. “...Get. On. Your. Fucking. Knees!” 

The tone of his voice tells her playtime has ended and she turns over, her arms uncrossing as she gets up on her knees. She grasps the headboard and drops her head to the mattress when she feels Mulder climb on the bed behind her. Scully is shaking with with desire and knows Mulder can see just how this little game has effected her. 

Mulder is sure his dick has never been this hard and he runs the tip along her wet skin. This makes Scully jump and he places a hands on the small of her back. He presses lightly causing her back to arch and her ass to raise. Mulder grips her hips and thrusts his hips forward, burying himself inside her. 

“God yes, Mulder!” Scully squeaks out between his brutal stokes. Mulder pounds into her, pulling out of her completely before slamming into her once again. He is sweating and panting when he slides home and pauses for a second. 

“Mulder, don't stop!” Scully begs, tuning her face to look back at him. She is again pulling at the ties. 

He rocks his hips with shallow thrusts. “God, Dana. Your pussy is so tight, so hot. I love fucking you. He reaches forward and grips her shoulder before staring his rhythm again. He pulls her back to meet each thrust and bottoms out against her cervix. Scully raises up onto her elbows, her breath coming in huffs and pants with the force of his hips. 

Mulder moves the hand on her hip to slide down where their bodies are joined. He coats his thumb with her juices and drags it back up along the crack of her ass, circling her tight hole. Scully's ass inches higher at the contact and he presses harder. “Mulder, no” she breathes.

“Oh? What happened to my naughty Dana? I think she likes this more than she lets on.” He adjusts his stokes to allow him to dips his finger back into her and returns his thumb to her ass. He is close so he keeps the pace slow as he presses his finger past tight muscle. 

“Muld.. Oh my God....” she screams into the mattress. 

He pushes his thumb deeper and pulls it out slowly creating a contrasting rhythm with his dick. Mulder can feel her inner walls tighten and swell around him. He picks up the pace knowing she is close. Scully raises her head off the mattress and grips the headboard until her knuckles are white. 

“Fuck me, Mulder!” She begs, her voice quacking with effort. “Harder, Mulder. Fuck me harder!” 

With all he has left he pounds into her tiny body, dick buried to the hilt in her pussy and his thumb deep in her ass. He empties himself with a shuttering moan and a “Scullaayy!” She stiffens and quakes before her body goes limp. He slips from her body and lays on top of her waiting for them to catch their breath. Mulder gently undoes the knots on the ties and her arms fall onto the mattress. He kisses the damp skin on her neck and whispers “I love you” against her ear. 

“Umm” is her response and Mulder panics a little, thinking he may have taken it too far. 

Scully, ever observant, feels Mulder's body stiffen above her and grasps for his hand. She can feel him relax and says with a scratchy voice, “That was something else Mulder. I should have guesses that you would be the one to figure out my little fantasy.” 

“Well, Scully.” He clears his throat. “ I don't understand why its just here. Why are you comfortable with this at my place and not yours? I just want you to be you wherever we are.” 

Scully rubs his arm and kisses his bicep. “Mulder, in case you haven't noticed. My mother comes to my house. She eats at my dining table and sits on my couch. Do you want to wonder if she will find evidence of our debauchery every time she's comes over?” 

With that Scully hops up and heads to the bathroom. Mulder grins and lays there thinking he should call Oxford and ask for his money back.


	5. Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been AU as far as the timeline goes and this chapter will follow suit.  
> Mulder and Scully experience some growing pains. This chapter is 1 year into their relationship.  
> Light NC-17 for sex  
> Heavy angst.

It had been almost a year since the fight in the motel that lead to their current togetherness. Mulder is still in awe of just how easily they slipped into this aspect of their relationship. He had spent years in love with Scully and now knows she felt the same but all it took was one night of anger and an ex girlfriend to give them the push they needed.  
It surprises him how their work personas are almost identical to how they were before they started sleeping together. Same inappropriate lack of personal space for two people that are just partners, same non-verbal communication and the same need to protect one another.  
Mulder was even more surprised on their first trip out of town when Scully came into his room after her shower and crawled onto 'her' side of the bed. He would have never guessed his luck, Scully being Scully but he did not complain or even mention it as he climbed in beside her.  
All of this had been weighing on his mind the last couple of weeks and Mulder couldn’t shake the feeling that things were about to change. He have never been lucky in regards to relationships and he couldn’t shake the notion that he was the common denominator in the break down of those relationships.  
He was staring to doubt that he was all Scully needed, even though she never said such a thing and she never acted like what they had was not enough. Well not until the last two weeks. Scully had been 'off' for lack of a better word. She was short tempered and not as easily swayed by his usual theories. This was odd considering the past 11 months. Scully didn't even have a problem telling Skinner that their status had changed.

***********************************************************************  
Mulder remembers it like it was yesterday.

She had said while cutting carrots for dinner, “Mulder, why don't you ask AD Skinner out for drinks this Friday?”  
“Skinner? Drinks? What are you talking about, Scully?” He questions. His eyebrow raised higher than her's has ever been.  
“Oh, Mulder. Please don't been so dramatic. Don't you think its time we tell him about us?”  
“Us, Scully? You mean the us that shares a bed and not just to sleep? The us that practically lives together? Are you sick, Scully? Did you hit your head and I didn't know it?”  
The look on her face has him leaving the kitchen and heading to find his phone in the other room. He calls Skinner, who is equally as surprised by Mulder's request but accepts when Mulder informs him it was Scully's idea. It had been easy to tell Skinner who was only surprised by the length of time they had actually been together not the fact that they were a couple.  
Mulder's bravado at telling Skinner about their relationship made him brave enough to ask if Scully was going to tell her mother. He hadn't thought this was an odd request but it had him sleeping alone for two nights before Scully apologized and asked him to Sunday dinner. They told Maggie sitting side by side, holding hands on the couch.  
Mulder remembers he had never been so nervous and could feel Scully shaking as she explained they nature of their relationship to her mother. Maggie didn't flinch even though her pure Catholic heart was probably breaking at the thought of her daughter committing any number of sins. 

All of this had Mulder racking his brain at Scully change in mood.

*********************************************************************** 

He woke sometime around three a.m. and watched Scully sleeping. She is curled up on her side, facing away from him.  
She came to bed in a cotton camisole and panties, kissed Mulder on the cheek before turning on her side and falling asleep. Mulder put his book on the bedside table and turned off the lamp. He lay on his back looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was going on, eventually falling into a fretful sleep.  
He knew at some point their hormones would settle down but Scully had gone from 'Don't Stop, Mulder' to it being three days without so much as a kiss on the lips. Scully seemed to want him close but just not 'that' close and he wasn't ready to bring up what was on her mind in case it was the fact she didn't want this or them anymore.  
All told he was craving contact, Scully had spoiled him in that regard. She was so giving that now he was lost without her tether.  
He turns towards her and slides up behind her curled body. She is soft and warm and smells like heaven. Mulder drapes his arm over her hip and pulls her into his body so no part of her is not touching a part of him.  
Scully shifts slightly and hums at the contact. She turns her head to look back at him in the dark and says, “You alright, Mulder? Are you sick?”  
“No, Baby. I was just missing having your warm body against mine.” He rubs her hip and settles behind her hoping his dick behaves.  
Scully reaches for his hand and pulls it to rest on her stomach just below her breasts. Mulder sighs and relaxes but in the next second Scully shifts her hips and pushes into the curve of his pelvis.  
Mulder is sure his dick will not let this go unnoticed. He wants to pull back from her so he won't seem so eager but it feels so good having her next to him.  
Scully covers his hand and inches it up closer to her breasts. Mulder can barely breath at this point and wants to make sure she is okay with the direction this is going. 'Scully? Are you sure? We don't have to. I just wanted to be close to you.”  
His voice is low and catches on the word close, this is not lost on Scully and she pulls his hand the rest of the way up to cup her breast.  
“I want this Mulder, I want you.” she breathes. “I'm sorry, I've pushed you away the last few days. I just haven't.. I don't know...I just have been tired, I guess. Make love to me Mulder, please.”  
Mulder needs no more encouragement and massages her breast over her shirt. Scully moans and it's almost his undoing. She is like a drug and he hasn't had it in days and he cannot wait to have it now.  
Scully's back arches at his touch and he slips his hand under her shirt to roll her taut nipple.  
Her breath is already shallow and he has barely touched her. His dick is hard and straining against his underwear, he rocks his hips to let her know that he wants her. Wants her with a passion he has never known until her.  
“Mulder, please. I need you inside me.” She huffs.  
Mulder is not one to make her wait and slips his briefs just past his balls. He slides his hand from her breast, down her hip. He pauses at her panties and asks. “Do you want to take these off?”  
“Mulder, please!” she begs. “I need you now!”  
His hand moves to her knee and pulls her leg over his, opening her body for him. He moves her panties to the side and shifts to position himself at her entrance. He grasps himself, stroking lightly and rubs the head of his dick against her folds. She is warm, wet and slick with desire.  
“Scully,” he whispers in her ear before his pushes inside her. “I love you so much.”  
Her moans are almost more than he can take. He rocks his hips in a steady rhythm but in this position he can't enter her fully.  
She doesn’t seem to mind at the moment and he moves his hand back to her breast. He pinches her nipple and breathes in her ear. “Scully you are so fucking hot. I can barely make it through the day without thinking about you like this. Under me, over me. It doesn’t matter. I just need you. I need you moaning my name, knowing I'm the one that can make you feel like this. So wet and hot.”  
Mulder thrusts harder and Scully groans. “You like that , Baby? You want more?”  
“God yes, Mulder. Fuck me harder please.”  
Mulder slips from her body and Scully screams. “ No, Mulder! Don't stop!”  
“Shh, its okay.” He turns her on her back and pulls the soaked panties down her legs. He settles himself between her thighs and lays on top of her body, his dick nudging her opening.  
The light from the street lamp lets him see the sweat on her brow and the need in her eyes. Mulder enters her without warning and she pulls her legs up to wrap around his hips. He pounds into her so hard her breath comes out in huffs.  
She has stopped making noise and her eyes are closed. Mulder brushes her lips with his as he sips his arms under her back and cups her shoulders from underneath. His uses this new leverage to pull her harder onto him.  
This causes her eyes to open and her body to tighten around his cock. He doesn’t slow his thrusts and her mouth forms an 'O' as she comes around him. He is taken aback by her orgasm and slows to allow her to ride out her pleasure.  
“Mulder,” she pants. “Please don't stop. Come for me.”  
Mulder has never heard a better request in his life. He picks up where he left off and gasps at the increased tightness of her pussy. “God Damn, Scully. You are so fucking tight. I can't get enough of you!”  
He comes three strokes later and collapses on top of her, completely spent. Scully strokes the damp hair on the back of his neck and hums in his ear.  
“Mulder, I'm late” He is still inside her and he murmurs.  
“Yes you are great, Scully. So great, terrific, spectacular, wonderful...”  
“ No Mulder, I'm 'late'.

20 year old Mulder would have shit his pants if a girl told him she was late. Who is he kidding, 30 year old Mulder would have fainted too but Scully being late is music to his ears. He knows it can be nothing but just the chance that its something has his heart pounding and not from the sex.  
“Scully how late are you? Late enough to matter or just late enough to wonder?”  
“Late enough to matter, Mulder. I have an appointment next week.”  
“Next week!” He slips from her body and hops off the bed. “I'm going to the drug store to get a pregnancy test. I'm not waiting until next week!”  
Scully sits up and rests on the edge of the bed. “Mulder, stop. This is why I didn't say anything. I didn't want you to get your hopes up.”  
“Scully? My hopes? You don't want... to..I…I'm sorry, Scully. I just assumed. Well, okay. Next week then.” With that he steps into the bathroom and closes the door. Mulder's legs are weak. Normally he would say its from their recent activities but its not that. Scully could be pregnant and she didn't want him to know, she doesn't want to know. He sits bare-assed on the side of the tub with his head in his hands.  
This could be the greatest accomplishment of his screwed up fucking life and she doesn’t want it. Or maybe she doesn’t want it with him. No wonder she was pushing him away. Fucking great, another relationship down the drain Fox. Yes you are the common denominator after all, confirmed by the fact that the love of your life doesn’t want to have your baby, fucking great. He stands and heads back to the bedroom.  
Scully is still sitting on the bed, naked and beautiful. He walks over to the dresser and pulls out the first things on top. He pulls on the shirt and sweats and turns back to her.  
“I'm going to head out Scully. See you later.”  
Scully stands. “Mulder wait, don't go.”  
“Why Scully. Why should I stay. You think you might be pregnant and you don't want to confirm it. We've known for a long time you can't conceive so why not check? What's the worst news we can get, that you're not pregnant? No, I'm starting to understand now. Maybe its that you are pregnant and its mine? Is that the real problem? Good ol' Mulder is a great fuck but isn't father material, not someone you want to bring home to momma? Its starting to make sense, Scully. No wonder you didn't want to tell your mother. I'm a notch on your bedpost to Skinner but hold on too tightly, say the 'love you' words and its 'Thanks for the memories'.”  
Mulder storms through the living room and grabs his wallet and keys. He picks up his shoes and heads for the door, not willing to stay long enough to put them on.  
“Mulder, stop! Its not that. Its not you.” Scully begs.  
“Just fucking great. Another, 'Its not you, its me speech'.” Mulder pulls the door open and looks back to see Scully standing naked in her living room.  
His heart slowly breaks into a million pieces as he steps into the hallway and closes the door behind him. He can hear Scully screaming his name as he walks to the elevator.  
He can no longer see due to the tears filling his eyes but he doesn't stop or turn back.


	6. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully some decisions to make. Scully may be pregnant.  
> AU around Season 6  
> Angst and Fluff  
> Epilogue at the end.

Scully fell against the couch, head in her hands as she screamed his name. She knew he wouldn't come back, for sure not tonight, if ever. Why would he? She basically just told him that she could be pregnant, with his baby no less and wasn't in a hurry to find out if it was true. 

The truth is however that she wants to know, she wants to know so badly that is hurts. She wants it to be true, true she is having Mulder's baby. So much so that she has barely slept in weeks. Scully pushes off the side of the sofa and heads back to her bedroom. 

Scully lays on the bed suddenly nauseous, she breathes deep trying to calm her stomach. Her nose is buried in the tousled sheets, breathing in Mulder's scent combined with her own. The smell is confronting and she curls up in the sheets as her eyes drift closed in exhaustion.

 

Mulder pulls away from her apartment building still crying. He can't understand what has happened. Scully loves him, he's sure of it. The look in her eyes when she says she loves him, the way she breathes his name when they make love. He can't have imagined it, it was too real. 

He speeds back to his apartment, thoughts racing though his mind. Why wouldn't she want his baby? Why did she hide it from him only to tell him she didn't want to find out. 

At his apartment, he closes the door and rests his head against the cool wood. Mulder turns the lock and spins towards the dining table. He grasps the edge and upends the table and it skids across the floor. He can think of nothing else except the baby Scully could be carrying and all the reasons why she doesn’t want him to be a part of it. 

Anger builds inside him. He can't take loosing her, their life together or the possibility of a baby and the reality that Scully doesn’t want any of these things. Mulder moves room to room trashing everything that could remind him of what he just lost. His heart, his life, his best friend and most of all a life he though both he and Scully wanted.

*******************************************************************************

Skinner sits at his kitchen bar eating a take out salad when his phone rings, “Skinner.”

“Mr. Walter Skinner?”

“Yes, Who is this?”

“Umm, this is Sam Matthews. I'm the landlord for Fox Mulder's building. There has been so sort of disturbance in his apartment this evening and well I called his other emergency contact but there was no answer, so I called you.”

“Disturbance? What kind of disturbance and who was the other contact?” Skinner knew who it was but had to ask.

“Well, a Dana Scully was the other contact. She's very nice, I've met her but she didn't answer. I was just.. well, there was a lot of banging, glass breaking and something that sounded.. well.. I'm not sure but sounded like a gunshot and I'm not sure how well you know Mr. Mulder but there have been plenty of incidents in his apartment and I just think its better if someone else goes in first.” Matthews voice trails off.

“Thank you, Mr. Matthews. I'll be right over.” Skinner changes clothes and heads to Mulder's apartment.

*********************************************************************************

Scully wakes with a start. She is cold without Mulder laying next to her. She sits slowly trying to wrap her mind around what should happen now. 

She needs to prove to Mulder this is something that she wants but is scared to voice her concerns. She realizes that she has had three weeks to think this though and truth be told she has never been very forthcoming with her feelings.

The first week she was late caused no real concern, she was not very regular since her abduction and a week here or there wasn't unusual. By the second week she actually started to think it was possible and that's when the sleeplessness started. She finally called her doctor and made an appointment when week three came and she still hadn’t started. 

Scully has no doubt that Mulder would move heaven and earth to make her happy but at what cost to him? How could they raise a child and still work like they do the X-Files. Were would they live? A year together and they still have their own apartments, neither she nor Mulder have mentioned cohabiting must less marriage. 

She knew Skinner would get her reassigned back to Quantico in a heartbeat but where would that leave Mulder? Alone on the X-Files or worse working with Diana. Scully shudders at the thought of Diana anywhere near Mulder. She knows if she brings up her concerns, Mulder will quit, leave his work behind and take a job teaching at a college or at the academy. 

She figures he would be happy at first but what about in six months, a year or three years from now? Would he resent her? Would he wish for the X-files back? Ultimately would he leave her to get his life back and follow his need to seek the truth. His leaving her is what scares her the most. 

Is having a child she has longed for worth the chance of loosing Mulder in the end? She is nauseous again and runs to the bathroom. Hanging her head over the toilet bowl she resigns to the fact that she needs to find out sooner rather than later, and Mulder needs to be by her side when she does.

 

Mulder has made a path though the living room, chair, coffee table, desk all turned inside out and upside down. As he heads to the kitchen in search of whatever liquor he can find, he sees a card on the table in the hall. Its from Scully, a 'just because I love you' card she gave him last month. 

It makes him pause and stop to read it. He tilts he head at the picture on the front, a pea pod with two smiling peas looking back at him. He opens the card and reads the caption. 'Your pod or mine' and Scully's handwritten words underneath, 'Any pod if fine as long as you're mine' with a big heart below it. Mulder snatches the card off the table and crumples it up. He throws it in the sink and turns on the trash disposal, then the tap. The disposal whines then hums as the card shreds and washes down the drain. 

He turns from the sink and searches the cabinets for the bottle of whiskey the Gunmen left after one of their all night conspiracy fests.

******************************************************************************** 

Skinner calls Scully on his way to Mulder's apartment and it goes to voice-mail. He is trying to not be overly concerned, knowing them like he does but he is starting to panic just a little. He reaches Mulder's apartment and is met by Mr. Matthews. 

“ Hello, Mr. Skinner?” 

“Yes, do you know anymore than what you told me on the phone?” 

“ Umm, no. I haven't heard anything else.” 

“Okay, Please just let me in.” 

Skinner enters slowly looking back at the landlord, “Just wait here.” he says as he steps in, gun by his side. He scans the apartment and determines it looks like a blind burglar ransacked the place. Most of the furniture in upended, lamps, knick knacks and books are scattered across the floor. 

The only thing untouched is his fish tank, blue, bubbly and serene, a complete opposite to the destruction he sees. Skinner heads to the bedroom and stops in his tracks. 

Mulder is laying on a stripped mattress, bare chested with what looks like his t-shirt wrapped around his right hand. His head is turned pressed into the mattress with a red blood stain creating a halo around his dark hair. 

Skinner steps forward, glass from the dresser mirror crunching under his feet. He gently eases his hand to Mulder’s neck and feels for a pulse. He pulse is strong and thumps under Skinners fingers. Skinner straightens up and lets out a breath, he heads back to the front door and reassures Mr. Matthews that all is okay and thanks him for calling. Just as he is shutting the door, Scully pushes on it, brown paper sack in her hand. 

“What.. what are you doing here, Sir? What's going on?” she sputters. Her heart racing at the reason AD Skinner would be at Mulder's apartment. Skinner blocks the door and Scully pushes against his chest. 

“What are you doing here? Where's Mulder?” she screams. 

Skinner grabs her shoulders and pulls her inside. He pushes her towards the kitchen, kicking the door shut in the process. Once in the kitchen he can see the panic on her face at what he is about to tell her. “Agent Scully, stop. He's mostly okay from what I can tell but obviously something happened earlier and...” 

Scully cuts him off by twisting her arms from his grasp and running out of the kitchen. 

“Mulder!” she yells. “Mulder!” 

She stops short in the bedroom doorway at the sight of Mulder face down on the unmade bed. She drops the bag from the pharmacy and gingerly sits on the bed beside him. She runs her hand over his shoulder and his skin is warm under her palm. 

Her heart moves out of her throat just a little and she brushes the hair off his forehead. This has always been her way to confront Mulder after he was injured, just a touch to let him know she was there and everything was going to be okay. 

As his hair moves aside she sees the large gash from his right eyebrow to his hairline, blood still seeping from the wound. She checks his pulse and respirations before standing and heading to the bathroom for a wet towel. 

She returns to the bed and gently cleans the gash on Mulder's head. He stirs slightly, “Scully?” 

“Yes its me. Just lay still I'll be right back.” Scully leaves the bedroom and finds Skinner in the living room sweeping up broken glass. 

“Sir, thank you for coming but I can take it from here.” 

“Agent Scully, what happened here? I'm not leaving until I know whats going on.” 

“Well, Mulder and I had a misunderstanding and he got a little angry.” She hangs her head at the obvious understatement, waiting for Skinner's response. 

“Dana.” Skinner hopes the use of her first name will show how important his next words are. “I've been in love and I've been married. This isn't...” Skinner sweeps his arm in a gesture to encompass the damage done in the apartment. “...a misunderstanding. So tell me what is going on.” 

Scully takes a deep breath and holds it before letting it out in a rush. “I think I might be pregnant and I was afraid to tell Mulder because I knew he would give anything to have this baby. If it turned out to be true, I didn't want him to give up what he worked so hard for, the X-files, looking for his sister, his search for the truth and I was scared that at some point he would resent me and the baby for giving up so much and he would leave us. I can't bear the thought of loosing him, not after everything we've been through. 

She sucks in air, her lungs burning from her rambling. Scully's back is to the bedroom door so she doesn’t see Mulder in the doorway. 

Skinner sees him approach but doesn’t let on. “Agent Scully, umm...Dana, I never had children because my wife felt much like you. She was afraid that my work was too important to me to be bothered with a child or a family. Funny thing is she never told me how she felt until after we divorced. Truth is I would have done anything to have had that chance, to have a son or a daughter, a family with her. 

Mulder listens to their conversation, his heart breaking for the second time today both for Skinner, Scully and himself. Skinner sees the look in his eyes and steps closer to Scully. 

“Tell him how you feel, Dana. Don't rob him or yourself of the happiness you deserve.” He pats her shoulder and turns for the door, looking up at Mulder silently giving him the same advise before leaving. 

Scully follows Skinner's eyes and turns to find Mulder in the doorway. She runs into his arms and Skinner steps into the hall, hopeful they can find their way.

Scully breaks from their embrace and takes Mulder's hand. She leads him to the bathroom and begins working on his wounds.

She removes the T-shirt and runs his hand under warm water in the sink. She flexes his fingers, checking for broken bones. Mulder sits on the toilet, watching the concentration play across her doctor face like so many times before. He wonders how she can detach so easily from someone she knows or loves in order to diagnose their injuries without bias. 

“Scully?” he starts. 

“Shh, Mulder. Let me finish” He is used to this. There will be no 'his Scully' until Dr. Scully is finished. 

Scully puts antibiotic cream on his knuckles and places butterfly bandages on his forehead. She is washing her hands before he talks again. 

“Scully, why are you here? Why did you come here tonight? I thought you had made your decision about having a baby with me?” 

Scully turns towards him.“Mulder you know that I would give anything to have a child and if that child was yours, well that would be even better. I have loved you for so long and to have this chance is something I could only dream about. I was scared that it would be too much for us, for you. I went to the pharmacy and got a pregnancy test, like you wanted to do. I should have included you and I am sorry I let my doubts get in the way of what we could have together. 

Scully picks the bag from the floor and takes Mulder's hand. “Let's see if we're having baby.” 

Scully takes the bag and goes into the bathroom to take the test. She comes out, stick in hand and places it on the dresser. 

Mulder sets the alarm on his phone for 5 minutes and sits on the end of the bed, Scully pacing in front of him. The stick is perched on the edge of the dresser like a siren from Homer's 'Odyssey', singing a song so beautiful that it draws all that hear it into her web. 

The alarm on the Mulder’s phone goes off and they both jump. Scully moves towards the dresser and Mulder grabs her arm. 

“Scully wait...wait just a minute. I want to say something before we know for sure. You were right to doubt my willingness to leave what I have been searching for so long. If it had been anyone other than you, I'm not sure I could just walk away.” 

Scully moves to stand between his legs and pulls him close to her chest. 

“I never want you to regret any choice you make because of me, for me or in spite of me. I want this Mulder, I want to have your baby. I would have been happy with our life as it is but this is something I have always wanted. I just didn't think it was possible anymore.” 

“Never give up on a miracle, Scully.” Mulder tells her as he reaches around her back and plucks the test off the dresser. “You ready?” 

“Yes?” Her voice trembling, tears threatening to fall. 

Mulder glances at the stick in his hand and sees two lines, he knows what that means but doesn’t tell Scully just yet. 

“Okay, Scully. Tell me again one line means?” 

“Negative” she whispers. 

“So that means two lines is positive?” 

“Yes, Mulder. Two lines.. she pushes away from him suddenly frustrated by his lack of comprehension. 

“Alright, alright, come back here.” He makes a show of looking at the test behind her back. Scully's face is buried in his neck. 

“Well Scully” his voice is low and even. “You better start picking out names that don't start with Fox.”

Scully raises her head, her eyes wet with tears of regret, knowing for sure that the results were negative. 

“What? Pick out names... Mulder.. are you sure, its two lines.. two lines means positive. Let me..” She spins and grabs the stick from his hands. She looks at the test and sits back against Mulder's lap. 

“Mulder, its positive.” She cradles the test in her cupped hands. 

“It is Scully, we made a baby.” 

“It's two lines Mulder. Two lines means it's positive.” 

“Yes, I know.” Mulder says, grinning like an idiot. Tears rolling from his eyes.

Scully turns back to look at Mulder's face, searching for something to anchor her to this moment. She sees the tears in his eyes and looks back at the test. 

“Mulder, there are two lines.” She says like a child showing the teacher her new discovery. 

Mulder chuckles and pulls her closer “Scully, the smartest person I know told me two lines means positive, so I'm pretty clear on the results. 

Scully looks back up at his face and smiles. Mulder smiles back and pulls her in for a kiss. 

 

Epilogue:

Set four years later......

Scully comes into the living room in her robe and pajamas. She had slept in this Saturday morning at Mulder's request so he and Will would have time to 'create' her birthday surprise. Scully had rolled her eyes at the thought of her boys doing any number of things to her kitchen but Will had looked so excited about helping Daddy with the surprise she let it go with a smile. 

As she enters, Will screams “Mommy, Happy Birf..day!” in his cute three year old voice, wrapping his little arms around her legs and squeezing tight. “Thank you, baby. A hug from you is the best birthday present I've ever gotten. 

Just then Mulder comes in from the kitchen, flour on his face and shirt, apron tied around his waist and a grin on his lips. 

“Daddy, Daddy?” Will pulls on his hand but Mulder is still looking at Scully wondering if its appropriate to ask Maggie to watch Will on such short notice. He will never get enough of her and on days like today when she is happy and rested with flushed cheeks and tousled hair, he would do just about anything to get her alone for even a few minutes. 

Will pulls harder. “Daddy! Can I give Mommy her real pez..ent? She t..inks I got her a hug!” 

Will stands pouting, tears rimming his eyes. Mulder looks away from Scully and smiles down at his son. “Yes, Buddy. Please go get Mommy her present.” 

Will takes off towards his bedroom and Mulder steps up close to Scully undoing the tie on her robe. He runs his hand over her rounded stomach as he whispers in her, “Happy Birthday, Mommy.” He kisses her neck and draws his hand up towards her breast, his actions hidden by her robe. “I have a present for you too, Scully.” 

Scully shivers at the thought of Mulder's present and turns to capture his mouth with hers. Mulder tweaks her nipple as Scully slips her tongue past his lips. Mulder moves to deepen their kiss when Scully breaks away suddenly remembering their son would be returning any second. 

“Mulder.” she breathes. Her hand finding his and placing it back on her stomach, their second miracle gently kicking her father's hand. “Don't you think you have giving me enough presents, already?”

Mulder winks and pecks her lips.“Oh, Scully. Its been my pleasure, I assure you.”


End file.
